Sweat and Tears
by Dreamer2158
Summary: What if Haley couldn't wake up from the nightmare that her life was? What if no matter how much Nathan supported her she couldn't wake up? What does she do? This is a oneshot set after the episode 316. With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept.


**This idea was playing heavily on my mind after I ****re-watched With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept. Finally I sat down one morning and wrote it a couple of months ago but could only get it from my dad today-long story so don't ask.**

**Anyway this is an oneshot on a different way the episode could've gone and how the characters would've dealt with it. And it's Naley-based…Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_**Sweat and Tears**_

"Hey you said you didn't have a phone!" Jimmy screamed causing Nathan to drop the phone from his hand. "Who'd you call?! They'd better not come in here!"

Jimmy waved the gun at Nathan as he screamed with a panicked look on his face. Haley sat beside Nathan holding his arm in a tight grip, as if scared that if she let go then something would happen to Nathan.

"I should've known it was about the gun! So what do I have to pull the trigger to make you guys take me seriously?" Jimmy asked pointing the gun at Nathan.

"No!" Haley objected.

Bang! A gun shot was heard and echoed throughout the school as the bullet left the gun and sailed to Nathan.

"No!" Haley screamed pushing Nathan aside and out of harm's way.

But Haley was too late and she realised this as the bullet penetrated her side. Nathan turned around and gasped at the sight of the wounded Haley.

"Haley!" he screamed rushing towards her.

Haley's face turned a sickly pale white and her knees buckled from beneath her. Nathan caught her in his arms breaking her fall and gradually kneeled down to cradle her head in his arms.

"Haley?" he questioned uncertainly.

"N-Nathan…I," Haley's breath hitched in her throat as her hand came up to grasp Nathan's sweater.

"Ssh, don't speak," Nathan hushed stroking her golden waves of silken hair before asking painfully, "Why'd you do it? Why couldn't you have just let me take the bullet?"

Haley shook her head as she held on tighter for dear life. "Always and f-f-forever?" she asked helplessly.

"Always and forever," Nathan confirmed as he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, waiting for release.

"I-I l-love you," Haley whispered weakly.

"I love you too," Nathan bent his head and softly pressed his lips to Haley's in a sweet, tender kiss.

Haley gave Nathan one more weak smile, nothing like her normal bedazzling one, before passing out in his arms.

"No!" Nathan screamed burying his head in Haley's neck as the tears finally came and escaped.

* * *

"No!" Haley screamed sitting up in bed and looking around frantically. A mixture of sweat and tears encased her body as she grasped the sheets tightly. 

"Thank god," Nathan breathed pulling Haley into his chest and holding onto her in a death grip whilst kissing her forehead. Nathan felt his chest dampen with tears as she sat in his embrace.

Ever since she'd been shot she'd been having the same nightmare over and over again. Through those nightmares she re-lived her last moment's time and time again and often woke up in the same state of sweat and tears. It had been three long months since the tragedy occurred yet Haley was still haunted to this very day. She would go by her days happy and at peace with life but the nights were another story. She would fall asleep in fear of more nightmares, in Nathan's arms, as he held her with worry. Since that fateful day she had not had one night of peaceful sleep.

Nathan would try to stay awake for as long as possible but he often gave into the warm bed and fell asleep. Then at night he'd feel her twitching in his hold causing him to wake up and that was when his nightmare really came. She'd be thrashing in bed and he would helplessly try to shake her out of her sleep but to no avail. It was as if she couldn't hear him and this was what truly scared him. Then she'd wake up in the same lost, frightened and panicked state. This was what their nights had become and they both dreaded them.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered looking up into his eyes, "God Nathan I was so scared. Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I just let it go?"

"I don't know Haley, I wish I did but I don't," Nathan replied helplessly, wishing that there was more that he could do.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation Haley asked timidly, "Will you come with me?"

"Come with you where?" Nathan asked confused.

"To the cemetery," Haley whispered.

"Haley, why do you want to put yourself through that?" Nathan asked.

"I need to Nathan. It's been three months and I haven't been once. Please Nathan, come with me," Haley pleaded as a few more tears fell.

Nathan bent his head and drank away her tears, softly turning them so that she was lying beneath him.

"Haley, I love you, you know that right?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head, "I love you too."

Nathan joined Haley's lips to his own as he kissed her hungrily yet at the same time sweetly. Breaking apart Nathan rested his head against hers.

"If you want to do this as in really want to do this then I will come with you," Nathan agreed.

"Thank you," Haley whispered.

Giving Haley one last lingering kiss Nathan climbed off of her, helping her up. They changed in silence and when they were done he helped her into the car. They drove to their destination with their hands interlocked. Nathan parked outside the cemetery gates and kissed Haley's hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Haley nodded before sighing, "Let's get this over with."

They got out of the car and stood before the gates. Nathan wrapped his arms around a nervous Haley and they walked forward. They entered a gloomy, dark field filled with gravestones and statues, the odd cluster of trees scattered here and there. Slowly they walked further into the eerie darkness until they stopped at a gravestone which read: **Jimmy Edwards**.

Haley knelt down before the stone and simply stared at it. Nathan placed his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of reassurance and Haley took hold of it.

"Hey Jimmy," Haley whispered with a small smile.

Memories began to flash before Haley's eyes bringing tears to them, however not for the bad reasons, instead for the good. The times when they would sit at the Rivercourt watching Lucas, Skillz, Fergie and Junk playing basketball games whilst commentating enthusiastically. There were the times when they would joke around at peace with life and the times when Jimmy was always a good friend not a helpless, tortured, forgotten kid.

"I miss you buddy and I am so sorry for everything that ever happened," Haley shook her head and closed her eyes as the tears fell. Nathan bent down beside her and hugged her, holding her tight.

That night they lay in bed and Haley closed her eyes and slept a soundless sleep in Nathan's arms. She had finally found the inner peace she had wished for. Everything was going to be ok with them. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!**

**Lax**


End file.
